


In the Shadows

by Case_Closed



Series: In the shadows [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: (Mentioned) Fitzmack, Bobbi/Kara later on, F/F, HSAU, estabhlised Skimmons, theres a reason Daisy is going by Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Case_Closed/pseuds/Case_Closed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about the stories of how the popular kid ends up with the nerdy kid, and how they at first hide their relationship.</p>
<p>This is one of those stories.<br/>Skimmons High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I had a few days ago and finally decided to write it. I'm sorry if it isn't that good..I'm afraid this is my first Skimmons fic. So! I hope you like it and please feel free to criticize it in the reviews.

"Skye! Stop it, I need to study!" Jemma Simmons giggled as her girlfriend of the past year laid on top of her, constantly pressing her lips into her own.

"Baby, you're the smartest 17 year old in the world! Can't you put off studying just once?" Skye asked nuzzling her nose against Jemma's neck.

"Not at all! I have put off studying at least 3 times now, and as a result I almost marked an answer wrong on my chemistry test!" She exclaimed, still returning her girlfriends kisses whenever Skye dove in. 

"Then why do you keep kissing me back?" Skye asked, smirking when her girlfriend couldn't come up with an answer. 

"Fine! Just... For a few....more....minutes." She decided, pushing her textbook aside and pulling the other girl closer. Skye smiled happily while pushing her own laptop off to the side as well, knowing that it would definitely be more than a few minutes before she actually uses it again.

"Hey," Skye said right before Jemma could kiss her. This resulted in the other girl groaning out a 'what?'

"I love you." She said looking into her eyes and resting her forehead against hers.

"And I love you." Was the response she got before a warm pair of lips crashed into her own.

....

Jemma took in deep breathes glancing over to the side to find her girlfriend doing the same. It was a pretty intense make out, something the girls hadn't been able to do much of recently.

Even though they've been dating for a while, Jemma's parents didn't approve of her girlfriend. They were fine with her being gay, but with the reputation Skye has they had they're concerns. Still, Skye was the first relationship that felt more real than any other Jemma has had.  
She looked over to the doctor who alarm clock on her nightstand, almost springing up the second she saw the time.

"Skye! It has been well over an hour, not a few minutes!" She whispered angrily to the taller girl, who just gave her a cheeky grin in response. Jemma huffed playfully, getting her textbook (which at some point in the last hour ended up on the floor) and flipped open to the page she had left off on. Skye say up and leaned against the wall, pulling Jemma into her lap before wrapping her arms around the British girls waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" She whispered softly, inhaling Jemma's scent and shutting her eyes. This made her slightly worried about Skye, knowing that she has trust issues and everything. It took 5 months into their relationship for Skye to tell her that Skye is just a nickname. She still doesn't know her real name yet.

"Of course not sweetie, I'm just a little stressed right now, you know. Fitz is always competing with me, and even though he's supposed to be my best friend, I don't feel like letting him win." Skye slightly laughed at that. 

Fitz had been Jemma's best friend for as long as she could remember. They were both super smart and always trying to outdo the other person. They got bullied the most out of everyone, sometimes they'd call him Simmons and they'd called her Fitz. Although she had never been physically bullied, she knows Fitz has been, no matter how much he tries to cover it up. Now it's just a matter of time before she gets shoved into a locker or ganged by the cheerleaders.

"I know what you mean. Even though I've known her since, forever, Bobbi's always trying to beat me."

Bobbi was Skye's best friend. Somewhere between middle and high school, the two girls rose to the top and became the most popular. Two years ago Skye became more popular than Bobbi when she scored the winning point in the last volleyball game of the season. Ever since Bobbi has been trying to get better than her.

It's odd to think that the most bullied girl and the most popular girl would wind up dating. It's even more odd to think that even with her dating the most popular girl, Jemma is still bullied. Well, the truth of the matter is that they haven't told anyone but their parents. Not even Bobbi or Fitz knows. The most extremely odd thing about it all is that Jemma was the one who wanted it that way. Skye can recall when Jemma had told her she didn't want to "ruin her popularity" or to have people thinking that either one of them is using each other. So that's how they ended up here. In love but only in the privacy of their own eyes. No one can see how much love is in Skye's eyes when she looks at Jemma, or how much she admires her when she's studying for one of her many AP classes. No one can see how much Skye affects Jemma whenever she's around, or how Jemma's heart beats faster every time she looks at her. Nobody knows.

Nobody knows yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a year before Skye and Jemma started dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if at one point it seems messed up, I had actually written most of the chapters a few days ago and when my friends were reading over it one part accidentally got erased :(

*a year ago*  
It had been a normal day for Jemma so far. She managed to avoid Raina and her crew, which Fitz and her had dubbed 'the inhumans', during the morning and now that it was lunch time she was  headed to her locker to get her textbooks for her afternoon classes. The hallways were slightly full, some people talking to their friends towards the gym doors, a few couples either sitting or standing in front of their lockers and of course the hall monitor walking through the halls. Today's monitor was the football teams tight end, Antoine Tripplet, which explained the reason of some many people being out here. Had it been Kara monitoring, that'd be a different story. Jemma got to her locker and struggled to get her books out, dropping most of them onto the floor. She huffed out in frustration and bent down to pick them up.

"Need a hand?"

Jemma looked up and found the schools volleyball team captain, Skye Johnson standing in front of her.

"If it's not too much of a bother." 

"Of course it's not a problem. I'm Skye." She said, picking up Jemma's Trigonometry textbook.

"I'm-"

"Jemma Simmons. We had class together back in the seventh grade."

Jemma was shocked. She didn't remember having Skye in that class, but then again she spent most of her middle school years studying every informational book in the schools library.

"You remembered my name?" The British girl asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget the name of someone you found extremely adorable when you first lay your eyes on them."  
Jemma wasn't sure how red her face was, but she was betting that it was in between fire hydrant red and Clifford the big red dog red.

"So...considering this is the first time I've seen you all year, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, study together sometime? I mean, I'd ask you out on a date but from what I remember you don't seem to spent much of your free time doing anything but schoolwork." Skye was rubbing the back of her neck, her eyes staring at the floor before looking into Jemma's. The British girl could see how much hope there was in her eyes, it was honestly quite flattering to her that someone has had a crush on her for so long.

"Sure, how about sometime this weekend or next week?" She suggested, smiling when she could practically feel Skye celebrating in her head.

"I have practice all next week, but the weekend works. Do you wanna meet up at my place?" Jemma nodded as Skye scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Here's my address, I look forward to seeing you." She watched Skye skip off happily before looking down at the paper in her hand.

'769 Triskelion road. 2:30 pm. Can't wait x'

The handwriting was shaky and uneven, but she smiled even wider before folding it up and placing it in her binder. She closed her locker before almost running into Raina and the inhumans.

'Of course something bad happens immediately after something amazing did' She thought, nearly falling as she backed away from them.

"Aw, is little Fitz scared?" Raina asked in a bitchy tone, causing the inhumans to laugh.

"I'm Simmons." She whispered, flinching when a guy, Lincoln, she thinks, steps closer.

"Hey! Get to class!" Trip yells, walking towards them in a fast, menacing pace. She could hear them groan, Raina muttering about how she got lucky before they all disappeared.

"Thank you." She mumbled, hopefully loudly enough for him to hear. He gave her a warm smile before walking down a different hall. She decided it was time to rush off before encountering then again and practically jogged to her next class.

...

She nervously walked up to the doorstep, clutching her books close to her. She was about to reach the dirt when it swung wide open, revealing an out-of-breath Skye, who had the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey." 

"Hello."

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most amazing accent ever?"

Jemma blushed before shaking her head. "No, but thank you." Skye pulled her into a hug before dragging her inside.

"Nice place." She shyly commented as she looked around. It was a typical two story house, but instead of being painted white it was black. She could see that the next room was painted slightly lighter, but there wasn't much of a difference. If you didn't put any thought into it it'd look the same.

"Thanks, my parents decided to paint each room a different shade of grey. I don't know why they would do that...seems like a waste of time." Skye whispered the last part bitterly, making Jemma raise an eyebrow. She didn't question it and sat down on the couch.

"Is that your trophy?" Jemma asked, pointing at the rather large trophy sitting in on the shelf in front of the tv.

"Yeah, I got nominated mvp last year. Bobbi was pretty pissed." Skye laughed, picking up the award before placing it in a different location.

"Who's Bobbi?"

"My bestie. She hates me now though because I'm more popular." 

"Wait...why did you ask me out if you're popular? I'm the loser of the school! The only people who ever talks to me is Fitz, the hall monitor, minus Kara,"

Skye laughed "Yeah I don't like Kara either." That comment made Jemma smile.

"And the teachers. So why am I here?"

Skye put her notes on the table before standing up to face Jemma, who had started pacing in her rant. She placed both her hands on the British girls shoulders before crashing her lips into hers.

It wasn't like the kisses other guys gave her, which were rough, but gentle, as if they were afraid to hurt her in the process. It was soft and passionate. It was perfect.  
Skye pulled away, and stared directly into Jemma's eyes.

"That's why."


	3. Chapter 3

*present*

"Did you see the new kid?" Fitz asked the next day as she arrived to her calculus class. She was tired and distracted, which was mainly Skye's fault, so she didn't hear him the first time.

"Simmons! Did you hear what I said?" His Scottish accent finally making its way to her ears.

"What? I'm sorry Fitz, what did you say?"

He rolled his eyes. It seems like recently Simmons had been getting more lost, she used to be so on top of things. His eyes widened, realizing how wrong that had sounded in his head.

"Did you see the new kid? He apparently transferred from Hydra High." He sneered at that last part. 

Hydra High School was a tough place to get in, almost as much as Shield High. The school had been shut down for many decades, only being reopened within the last 2 years.

"I don't think that's true. Why would someone from hydra transfer here of all places?" Fitz thought about it for a second, realizing that she was probably right.

"Whatever, he'll probably be like everyone else." He muttered bitterly.

"Oh Fitz," He didn't realize that she had finished copying down the lesson, then told himself he should probably hurry and write it down too. "You can't just assume things about people based on how everyone else treats us." 

"Yes I can! He already started hanging out with Skye Johnson and her crew."

Jemma couldn't help but smile at hearing her girlfriends name, even though it was said in a resentful tone.

"Not all popular people are bad Fitz, they just act like it."

"What the bloody hell are you saying? Next to Skye and Bobbi, Raina is the most popular person here and she always torments us the most!"

"But Skye's group doesn't even look at us! Image how much worse it would be if we had to deal with the inhumans and them."

"Look, as far as I know, he's on notice." 

Jemma rolled her eyes before putting her googles on, tying her hair back and putting on the rest of her lab safety equipment on. 

"Anyways, what'd you do yesterday? I texted you like 20 times but you never responded."

"I was busy." Was her usual response. 

"So busy that you couldn't send one measly text?"

"Yeah, Fitz. I have a life." She snapped, glaring at him before turning back to the chemicals in front of her.

"Geez Simmons no need to bite my head off, it was just a question."

"Pay attention to the lab please, Leopold." Ms.Weaver, the teacher, piped up. He grunted before shutting up, not bothering to look back over to Simmons. Okay, that was a lie. He stared at her for another minute waiting for her to respond before he gave up and focused on his work.  
Maybe he'll finally get a better grade than Simmons.

...

"So, Mack, where did you transfer from?" Bobbi asked, popping a chip into her mouth while giving the new kid a questioning stare.

"If you're worried that I came from hydra, I didn't. I just moved here from New Jersey." Skye was surprised how deep his voice was. Almost as surprise as how muscular he was, but not at much. It was when she notice Jemma entering the lunch room that she stopped staring at him. 

Not that she was into him or anything, it's just that not a lot of new kids come to shield high often.

"You gonna join the football team or anything?" Hunter had asked when he sat down, resting his feet on the table. 

Skye smacked him, earning a glare from Bobbi.

"I'm more of an auto shop kind of guy, but if you have a wrestling team here I might sign up."

"Careful sweetie, wouldn't want to be corrupted on your first day. Trust me, hanging out with them will only ruin your chances of being successful." She could hear both Hunter and Bobbi groan as Raina spoke, Lincoln and Alicia standing behind her.

"Why don't you go suck a fuck, flowers? Nobody asked for your opinion." Skye spat, standing up and stepping close to the girl in the flower dress. Bobbi got up too, but she didn't move from her spot next to Hunter, who finally decided it was an appropriate time to sit up.

"Sit down, hacker. Not everything is about you."

"Raina you are this close to me beating the shit out of you if you don't leave!" 

Skye is not an idiot. She knows all about how Raina and her crew bullies her girlfriend, and she's been waiting for the perfect excuse to bash her face in. 

By this point Trip had came in between the girls, practically demanding for Raina to leave.

"Why do you hate her so much? The only thing she's ever done to you was accidentally hit you with a basketball in 5th grade." Trip said, reaching over and taking some of Bobbi's chips.

"She just gets on my nerves okay?" She yelled, slamming her fists into the table. Mack sympathetically rubbed her shoulder, as if he already knew her pain. She looked over to the table Jemma and Fitz always say at. Her girlfriend turned and gave her a small smile, which instantly made her feel better. 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be. If you hadn't been in her face I would've been."

Skye zoned out during the rest of lunch, waiting for the moment she'd get to meet up with Jemma in private.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I severely apologize for this chapter because it wasn't as good as I though it would be. Also, one of my favorite Skimmons writer gave my story kudos and I fangirled for about an hour. Then I decided to post this chapter.  
> Happy Halloween!!!

"Calm down, I'm okay." Jemma whispered quietly into the phone.

It had finally happened.

The day she got hit by any of the inhumans finally came.

"I will not calm down! That bitch and her crew of idiots attacked my girlfriend!" Skye yelled, pacing around the empty bathroom. She had witnessed it happen and was doing everything possible to not track Raina down and beat the crap out of her.  
Jemma looked around the nurses office, watching Fitz argue with the receptionist.

"How about you sneak over tonight? I'll, leave the window unlocked and we can cuddle and watch a movie and eat sweets." She suggested, leaning against a wall. She could hear Skye slightly laughed, but she could tell her girlfriend was still pacing.

"Jemma Simmons, suggesting that we eat food that is "severally unhealthy"?" She said that last part in a terrible British accent. 

"Awful accent, but yeah. Just the two of us." Skye sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay baby, but if it happens again I'm going to shove her down the stairwell." Bobbi walked into the bathroom right at that moment.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." She hit the end call button, slightly feeling guilty for not saying a proper goodbye.

"Who were you talking to? You missed a big scene outside."

"It was just my mom. What happened?"

"Raina and Alicia were bragging about how they ganged those two little British kids,"

"One of them is Scottish." Skye interrupted, remembering how Jemma would tell her how much Fitz hates being called British. Bobbi gave her a look that said both 'why do you know that,' and 'who cares?' before she continued.

"And Mack got all pissed! Remember how last week he told us he can't stand weaker kids being bullied? He was totally serious about that. He cussed them out! You should've seen it Skye!"

Skye smiled. At least she could count on Mack.

"Anyways, so seriously, who were you talking to?"  
"I told you, my mom."

"You've been in here for twenty minutes, plus I thought Jiaying had a thing about you using your phone during school hours?"

"She wanted to know if I could pick some stuff up on my way home."

Bobbi rolled her eyes, obviously not believing it.  
"So, Lance and I are going to the playground tonight. Maybe you should come along, you know, get a boyfriend or something."

"Bobbi quit trying to set me up. I'm fine being single."

"Come on Skye! It's our senior year! You've been single ever since middle school, and I know there are tons boys dying to ask you out!"

"I'm just not interested in them."

"The last person you dated-"

"Is now the quarterback at Hydra High! So excuse me if I'm not so trusting." She walked out and headed to her locker, nearly bumping into Kara along the way. She mumbled out an apology, not bothering to listen to Kara rant about how rude she was being.

...

Jemma held the ice pack against her eye, placing her phone back into her pocket when Fitz came in.

"Clearly nobody here knows what to do when students are being bullied." He muttered.

"Oh Fitz." She shook her head. He should've known that they wouldn't care. "No matter what we try to do the inhumans will always get away."

"It's just no fair!"

"I know it isn't, but this kind of stuff just tends to happen." The Scottish lad groaned and sat beside her.

"Why couldn't they leave you out of it? They always have... So why hurt you now?" He sounded much more upset about it then she actually had been. Not as upset as Skye, but that was obvious.

"It was bound to happen." She tried to reason, knowing that it probably wouldn't help. She got up and walked out of the nurses office, Fitz right on her heals.

"They still should've left you alone."

"I know."

"It wasn't right."

"I know."

They walked in silence to the next class. She could tell that he kept looking at her, probably trying to make sure that she was alright. She really wanted him to stop, especially since the next class was the only class she had with Skye.

Sadly enough though, it also had the most inhumans in the class too. It's also the same reason that she hated gym.

"Alright everyone." Coach May spoke, glaring at some of the students that read, 'shut up now.' "It's Friday so we're having a vote on what we're doing."  
Raina looked directly at Fitz and Jemma and smirked.

Needless to say, almost everyone voted for dodgeball.

"Alrighty then. Johnson, Campbell. Pick your teams." Skye and Lincoln got up, glared at each other before they started picking.

"Bobbi." The mentioned blonde got up and high fives her best friend.

"Raina."

"Mack."

"Alicia."

"Trip."

"Fitz." He had this smirk on his face. Fitz swallowed before slowly getting up, making sure he was as far from them as he could be.

"Simmons." Raina's smirk grew wider. Bobbi had smacked Skye's shoulder before angrily whispering something, but her girlfriend kept her eyes on her.  
"Gordon." 

"Hunter." Skye spat in Bobbi's direction. This went on a little while longer before both teams were on opposite sides of the gym with the red dodge balls lined up in the middle.

"Skye are you sure about having the lab rat on our team? She's gonna be like the first person out." 

Jemma had no idea Bobbi was such a terrible whisperer until that moment.

"She'll be fine. Won't you Simmons?" Skye looked over to her and winked. The British girl looked at the ground and shyly nodded.

"Whatever, she's your responsibility." Bobbi said before walking over to hunter and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright guys. You know the rules. If you get hit your out, if you catch a ball that was thrown their out. NO CHEATING. I will be watching." Coach May sat on the front row of bleachers before blowing her whistle.

Jemma did what she always did during these types of games. Stood still and hoped for the best. She had to duck out of the way every five seconds, but so far she was doing okay.

Especially since Fitz had already gotten out, but she thinks he did that on purpose.

At one point, Raina and Lincoln had both thrown a ball at her and she was sure she would been hit. At least until Skye jumped in front of her and used the ball she had in her hand to deflect them both. Skye then threw her ball at Lincoln, which hit him hard in the chest. It didn't matter because Alicia hit Jemma square in the face almost immediately after Skye walked over, resulting in another trip to the nurses office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Enough said.

"I'm so sorry Jemma! I didn't think that you'd get hit so quickly!" Skye had volunteered to take her to the nurse, which meant she got some time alone with her girlfriend during school for once. Of course, her nose was bleeding and Skye was on the verge of crying, but at least she was with her.

"Skye it's fine. Really." Her voice came out all nasally and she could taste blood. Still Skye wouldn't calm down. "Do you think Bobbi and Fitz will find it weird that you jumped up right away to walk me to the nurse?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone found it weird, but I honestly don't care right now." She pulled the British girl closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Someone will see." Jemma whispered.

"Didn't I just say I don't care?"

"I know but I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"Damnit Jemma I could care less about my stupid reputation, do you know why?" Jemma swallowed, feeling herself tearing up. "Because I love you." Skye had stopped and stood in front of Jemma, resting her forehead against hers. 

"I love you too." Skye hugged Jemma tightly before pulling away and taking her hand.

"Let's get you to the nurse, okay babe?" Jemma sniffled and nodded, still holding a paper towel to her nose. They walked into the nurses office, the receptionist making a snarky comment about Jemma being there yet again, making Skye squeeze her hand harder.

"Skye." She softly whimpered, making Skye drop her hand immediately.

"Sorry." Skye whispered back. 

"I'll take it from here, you may go back to class Skye." The nurse said, guiding Jemma to sit on a chair. Her girlfriend looked unsure about leaving before slowly walking away, looking at her one last time before disappearing into the halls. 

"So what gives me the pleasure of having you here again, ms.Simmons?" 

"Dodgeball incident."

"Who threw the ball?"

"Is that really important?" The nurse looked up from a clipboard. 'Shouldn't she be helping me with my nose?' Jemma wondered.

"Well, it's required that once a student has been in here twice for bullying that a form must be filled out."

"They were just playing the game."

"Really?" The nurse raised an eyebrow, making Jemma sigh and mutter out Alicia's full name. The nurse took her sweet time filling out the rest of the form, so by the time she was finished Jemma's nose had stopped bleeding. She walked out of the nurses office only to find Skye leaning against the nearest wall.

"Should've known you'd skip class." Jemma teased, happily leaning in and giving the taller girl a quick kiss.  
"Wasn't actually planning on leaving." Skye threw an arm around her and started walking towards the front door.  
"Skye, the gyms the other way."

"I know, but we're  ditching."

"Skye!"

"If we don't leave know, I'm gonna hunt Raina down and kill her."

She figured it wouldn't be wise to force Skye to stay, so she nodded and let her girlfriend guide her outside. They searched for Skye's motorcycle (she had told her girlfriend it made her look 'badass' even though Jemma was not happy about it.) while Skye searched for her keys.

"Where do you want to go? There's still a few hours until schools out and I'm sure your mother and my parents will be pissed if they find out that we left."

"That's why we should've," she stopped when she saw the look her girlfriend was giving her. "How about we go to the lake?" Jemma suggested, pulling Skye's hand and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You know that I wouldn't have said no to you." She got on the bike and Jemma pulled on the spare helmet before sitting behind Skye.

"Let's go to the Lake!" Skye yelled, revving the engine before driving off.

....

They had been at the lake for about an hour, and after chasing each other, splashing water and plenty of kisses, they were laying under the shade of a tree and throwing rocks at the lake. 

Or, at least Skye was.

Jemma was resting against her girlfriends chest, her biology book open as she lazily read over the chapter they were studying in class.

Skye had one arm wrapped around Jemma's waist, her nose buried in the British girls hair while she occasionally glanced at the book. 'Never a day off huh?' She thought, smiling.

"What are happy about?" Jemma whispered, turning her head and kissing Skye's neck.

"Me? Many things. Mainly you though. Jemma Simmons, the girl who never stops studying."

"I had two breaks today."

"Don't remind me."

They smiled at each other before going back to what they were doing. 

At least until Skye jumped up, picked up her girlfriend and attempted to throw her into the water.  
(Let's just say...Jemma won)

"Ugh! You got me wet!" Skye complained, taking off her shirt and wringing it out.

"You shouldn't have tried to throw me in!"

"You normally give up after five minutes! It's been like forty!"

"Thirty eight!"

"It's the same thing!"

"You can't always round!"

"Jesus Christ Jemma seriously?!" Skye laughed and stepped closer to her. Jemma's eyes roamed her girlfriends body, swallowing at the sight of her abs.

"Put on your shirt." She gasped, taking a step back.  
"I can't. You got it wet."

"Skye put it on."

"What part of 'wet' do you not understand?"

"Put.it.on."

Skye's eyes widened before quickly throwing on her shirt, backing away from Jemma while doing so.  
Sometimes, Jemma can be very very scary.  
Either that or Skye is sometimes a coward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters pretty much like the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually finished typing the book already, but I'm still gonna only post one chapter at a time. You know, make it more suspenseful or something I don't know I'm not smart.  
> Also, I forgot to say this earlier, but I don't own Agents of Shield or the characters, if I did the show wouldn't be as awesome but Skimmons would be together. I do however own William (you'll find out who he is in the chapter below.

Jemma was so glad it was the weekend.

The trip to the lake (and things that happened afterwards) had drained all the energy out of her and she felt like she could barely move.

There was also the fact that Skye wouldn't let her go, so she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to.  
All in all, it was a pretty relaxing morning for Jemma, which she normally doesn't get a lot of.

Turns out, Jemma can never relax for more than five minutes.

"Jemma!" He dad yelled and knocked on her door. She tensed up and turned to see if Skye woke up, which luckily didn't happen. She got up and nearly tripped on her way to the door.

"Yes, father?" She asked as she peaked her head out of the door.

"It's ten am! Why have you not gotten up yet?" It was then that he realized Jemma had a slightly bruised eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, just a small incident happened. I'm fine."

"Was it Skye?"

"No! She would never hurt me!"

"I don't trust her, Jem. Are you sure?"

"Dad I know."

Mr.Simmons sighed before stalking off, completely forgetting why he was there in the first place. Jemma rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Is your dad ever gonna trust me?" Skye whispered, softly pressing a kiss to Jemma's cheek.

"I hope so."

Skye dragged her back to the bed and sat on the edge. She ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her laptop from the floor. Jemma moved so she was sitting behind and and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you." Skye smiled and leaned into Jemma's chest.

"I love you too."

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing a project for Coulsons class. He wanted it yesterday but I ditched that class. Obviously." Jemma rolled her eyes when she heard Skye mutter,'because I'm a badass.' She started to randomly hit the keys, which did not please Skye, and moving around obnoxiously.

"Jemma! Stop!" Skye laughed, taking her laptop and putting it aside. She turned herself so she was facing her girlfriend. "You're mean." She pouted and stuck her tongue out. Jemma smirked before leaning in and licking Skye's rogue.

"Jemma!" She quickly covered her mouth to prevent the British girl from doing it again. "What the hell?"

"That's for all the times you made me stop studying." Jemma reasoned, trying to pull Skye's hand away from her mouth.

"Jemma!" Skye fell onto the floor and crawled to the other side of the room as Mr.Simmons barged into the room. 

"What is going on up here?" He asked as Skye hide in the closet before he could see her.

"Nothing! I was...er, talking to Fitz! About a project we have in Ms.Weavers class!"

Skye groaned and hid her face in her hands at her girlfriends attempt at lying.

"Were you now?" He asked suspiciously, stepping further into the room. "Or were you talking to Skye?!"

"Dad, it was Fitz! I promise."

He started walking closer to the closet.

"You know how I feel about her being in your room, especially when the door is closed."

"Dad, she's not here."

"You know what will happen if I find her in here."   
He put his hand on the handle. Skye swallowed and looked around to see if she could find a better hiding place, but she knew she was doomed.

"Dad! The games about to start!" Jemma's younger brother, William yelled, pulling on their fathers hand to leave. It took like five minutes of convincing before Mr.Simmons finally left the room, allowing Skye to escape the cramp space. They looked at each other before smiling, happy that they weren't caught.

"William the lifesaver!" Skye got up and wrapped her arms around Jemma. "But I thought your dad didn't like American football."

"He doesn't, except for when the patriots are playing. He loves them for some odd reason. So, William and I recorded some of the games so that we always had an escape." Jemma said, pulling out her phone and showing Skye the text she sent to William asking for help. Skye kissed her cheek and pulled her into another hug.

"You both are so smart I wish I was smart." Jemma blushed and shoved Skye onto the bed.

"If you want to be smarter you should probably do your schoolwork."

"It's not that I have a problem with the work it's that I'm lazy." Skye said, getting her laptop and opening it.

"Well, if you finish your work I will..."Jemma leaned in and started whispering into Skye's ear. Skye had a blank expression when Jemma pulled away.

"I don't see how reading is romantic, Jemma. I mean, if it were like, a thousand years into the future and there was only like two books on the planet, that might be romantic but at this day and age it really isn't."

"I didn't say what we were gonna be reading."

"If I can guess what the title is, will you help me?"

"I don't think you'll be able to guess-"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

Jemma blinked.

"How did you-"

"Because last night you made us read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."  
"Oh."

"We were up till 1 reading it."

"Yes thank you for reminding me."

Skye rolled her eyes at her girlfriends sarcastic tone.

"Are you gonna help me?"

Jemma lazily sat down and pulled the laptop onto her lap. She read over what Skye had done so far (which was only like, six words at best.) and started typing some stuff in for her.

Yeah, Jemma's just that great of a girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi goes on a mission to find out what Skye is hiding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna start updating daily...and I might start posting some one shots. If I get bored.

"Where'd you go on Friday? I looked everywhere for you but after gym you completely disappeared." Bobbi asked when she saw Skye arrive at school the next Monday.

"I didn't feel like staying." She shrugged, turning off her bike and taking off her helmet.

"When are you gonna stop lying to me, Skye?" Bobbi asked, making Skye stop in her tracks and turn to her the blonde.

"I haven't lied to you. I didn't feel like going back to class so I ditched."

"Funny because I heard one of the teachers saying that goody goody Simmons also left."

"Bobbi, I went to the lake yesterday ALONE. If you don't like the truth then you can sit alone during computer sciences and the other weird class we have." Skye turned and walked into the school, hoping that she'd lose Bobbi in the crowd of students.

That did not happen.

"All I'm saying is it's strange you both left yesterday." Bobbi said, tugging on Skye's shoulders when she finally caught up. Skye muttered dammit before raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe she didn't want to stay since it was the second time she was in the nurses because of Flowers and multiplying bitch."

"Multiplying bitch? That's a new one."

"Damn girl is like everywhere at once! It's fucking weird."   
Bobbi nodded in agreement as she and Skye walked into Mr.Coulsons class.

"Ms.Morse and Skye! Do you have your reports ready?" He asked, giving them a tight smile as they walked in. Skye nodded happily, thinking back to when Jemma had helped her with it.

Moments like those remind Skye that she really needs to buy the British girl flowers or candy more often.  
The girls sat in the regular spot and Skye placed her laptop on her desk.

"Why is it that your the only student he actually calls by your first name?" Bobbi asked as she shrugged her backpack off.

"I don't know, he just likes me better." Skye smirked and opened her laptop. She opened her report and went over it one last time (a habit she picked up from Jemma) and smiled when she got to the bottom.

 

'I love you! Do well!-Jemma'

 

Skye rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend is a total sap.

But then again, she is in love with that total sap. 

"Who's Jemma and why have I not been told about them?" Bobbi whispered angrily as Coulson started the lesson. 

"She's..." Skye's eyes went wide as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Skye!" Bobbi yelled out.

"Ms.Morse! Do I need to move you or do you think you can handle not interrupting the class again?" Coulson asked. Bobbi's eyes were filled with fire, but she managed to shake her head. He continued the lesson before letting the first student present their report.

"Skye you have some serious explaining to do after class." Bobbi said, physically shaking from anger.

"I don't see why you're angry! You didn't tell me about Lance until a month after you started dating! And then you didn't tell me when you broke up, or when you got back together." Skye responded, giving Bobbi a glare of her own.

"Yeah, but I at least told you when we got serious enough to say I love you!"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing! It's a friendly I love you."

"That is such bullshit."

"Ms.Morse!"Coulson yelled, making everyone snap out of their half-awake state. "It's your turn."

Bobbi glared at Skye one last time before getting up with her report. Skye shrunk down in her chair and hid her face on her desk.

Thank god that was over.

....

"Bobbi almost found out." Skye spoke into the phone as she paces around the empty bathroom.

"What?How?" Jemma asked, her tone indicating that she was busy and shocked at the same time.

"Well, my dork of a girlfriend left a note on my report. Bobbi leaned over and saw it." Skye could practically feel the British girl rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a dork. I'm just romantic."

"Yeah, but your also a dork. My dork. And I can be romantic too! Remember Friday when I took you to the lake?"

"It was my idea!"

"So? I could've taken us to a movie but instead I followed my girlfriends wishes and took her to the lake."

...

Jemma sighed at Skye's definition of 'romantic'.  
...

Skye was about to speak again, but then the bell rang.  
"I'll talk to you later Jems." She said, getting her bag off the floor.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Bye."

"Bye." Skye hang up and started walking to her next class.  
Bobbi slowly walked out of the stall she was in when she heard Skye talking on the phone. She still wasn't sure who Skye was talking to, but she was going to get to the bottom of this.

There was just one person she needed to talk to first.

... 

Fitz was almost to his next class when Bobbi found him.

"Hold it, Scottish. I have a few questions I need to ask you." The blonde girl stated, lightly pushing him back with the tips of her fingers. 

"Yes?" He stuttered out, wondering what he had done to get Bobbi Morse to look at him.

"The girl you're always hanging out with, what's her name?" She asked, getting close enough to him that he backed into the lockers.

"Why do you want to know? You gonna start tormenting her like those inhumans?" Bobbi laughed.

"Inhumans? Are you talking about Raina's crew?" He nodded unsurely. "That is awesome. Do you mind if I start calling them that too?" 

"Not really." Fitz shrugged. He and Simmons never said anything about not letting others use the name.

"Cool, don't worry, I'll give you credit for the name." She backed off a little bit once she realized how close she was standing next to him. "Anyways, I seriously need her name. I know it's Simmons, but I mean like, her first name."

"As I asked earlier, why?"

Bobbi sighed. She really didn't want to explain, so she went for blackmail.

"Look, you can either tell me or I can tell the Inhumans about your recent 'activities' that you've been doing with my friend Mack."

His eyes widened. 

"It's Jemma." He whispered.

"I couldn't hear you, what was her name?"

"Jemma! Jemma Simmons."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't even bother rereading this chapter so I forgot what the summary was gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...um... I really just like want to say THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH for all the votes..:I'm gonna go maybe write some one shots or something idk I really want to write but because I already finished all the chapters for this story I have nothing to write. Yeah okay so idk let me know if you like the chapter...I guess.

Fitz ran to his next class, spotting Simmons and rushing over to her.

"Where have you been? Class started three minutes ago."

"Never mind that. I think Bobbi Morse is targeting you."

Simmons dropped her pencil and turned to face her best friend. He was out of breath (which was really saying something since the classroom was ten feet away from where Bobbi confronted him.) and he looked mortified.

"What? Why do you think that?" 

"When I was about to come into class, she asked me what your name was. I tried to find out why, I really did, but she knew about what happened yesterday."

Over the weekend, Fitz had taken his dad's car to a mechanic, which just happened to be Mack. They got talking and found out they had some stuff in common. Soon, they were doing a little more than just talking.

"You told her my name?!"she nearly screamed at him. This was not good.

"I had too! She was blackmailing me Jemma!" He said quieter.

"Fitz, this is really bad. She can ruin my life now!"

'Oh lord she's gonna force Skye to break up with me.' She thought, trying not to cry at the thought in her head.

She was definitely gonna end up crying later.

"It's just a name! The worst thing she could do with it is spread a rumor, which has happened in the past before." Fitz didn't get why Simmons thought her name was more important than his secret.

"You don't get it Fitz! Nobody does!" She took a deep breath and rubbed the sides of her head.

'This is not a good time to be getting sick!' She mentally yelled at herself.

"I'm sorry that I don't understand why not telling her your name was so important. Maybe I would if you told me!"

"Ms.Weaver! Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well." She asked once the teacher had walked by. Ms. Weaver paused for a moment before nodding, pointing in the direction of the door. Jemma jumped up and grabbed her things, not responding to Fitz's shouting as she left the room.

She pulled out her phone and sent Skye a text before getting to the nurse.

...

Skye watched as Bobbi smirked and slowly sat next to her. She scooted away, hoping that Bobbi wouldn't make her say anything about Coulsons class.

"So...Simmons huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Skye swallowed.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Simmons?! Out of all people."

"It's not what you think!"

"I heard you guys talking on the phone!"

Skye knew she could do two things. She could tell Bobbi the truth about everything, like how they got together, how they fell in love, how they kept it secret. Or, Skye could run across the room and sit in the only empty chair, but that would basically prove that she's dating her. She thought about it for a second before dashing to the other side of the room, getting some strange looks from the other students.

'Deal with it.' Skye thought, turning her head to avoid Bobbi's glare. 

She felt her phone buzz and saw that Jemma had texted her five times in the last two minutes.   
This was definitely not good.

 

From:My Biochemistxx  
Fitz just told me that Bobbi knows

From:My Biochemistxx  
WHY DOES SHE KNOW SKYE?!

From:My Biochemistxx   
I'm going to the nurse, I don't feel good.

From: My Biochemistxx  
I feel really dizzy right now, can you come over tonight?

From: My Biochemistxx   
Are you ignoring me? Please don't ignore me, I really need you.

 

Skye felt guilty as she typed in her response.

To:My Biochemistxx   
I'm not ignoring you, I was just having a bad conversation with Bobbi. And if you're not feeling well I'm definitely coming over tonight.

 

She waited for her girlfriends response, but she didn't get it after a while. After ten minutes she got worried and sent another text.

 

To: My Biochemistxx   
Baby? You okay?

 

Skye finally looked over in Bobbi's direction to see the blonde still glaring at her. Bobbi pointed at her then made a motion that clearly stated she was going to kill Skye.

 

To:My Biochemistxx   
Bobbi's trying to kill me

 

Bobbi finally got smart and took out her own phone. 

 

From: Blonde SheDevil  
Don't think you're getting out of this, we have all of our classes together, Skye. I will get an answer.

 

Skye shut off her phone and stuffed it into her pocket after reading that text. She tried thinking of ways she could sneak out and find Jemma before Bobbi catches her, but everything seemed useless. The volleyball player knew Bobbi would be able to find her no matter what she did, so she was doomed. When the bell finally rang, Skye watched as everyone left the classroom. Well, everyone except Bobbi. She slowly got up, watching the blonde mimic her movements.

"Not running are we?"

"You sound old. Plus, I figured it would be useless."  
Bobbi hit Skye for calling her old.

"Glad to know that you can remember things about me even after spending so much time with that lab rat."

"Don't call her that! I've gone through many days without killing Raina for saying things like that, and I don't want to add you as a person I might have to kill." She started walking as quickly as she could towards the nurses office.

"How many are we talking about exactly?" Bobbi stepped in front of her, preventing her from walking further. 

"Bobbi I don't have time for this." She tried to pass her but again, it was useless. "Bobbi please! I...I need to find her." She whispered, trying harder to push past her.

"Seriously Skye?! She's a loser."

"I don't care! I need to find her!" She finally got past Bobbi but the blonde grabbed her hand and yanked her back.  
"Let me go Bobbi! Go find Lance and leave me alone!"

"Skye, you better break up with her or I'll tell the entire school!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye has a bad day

Skye started crying as she yanked out of Bobbi's grip. She ran to the nurses office, knowing that Bobbi wouldn't have followed her. 

"Jemma?" She choked through her sobs, her eyes resting on her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. She sat in a chair next to her as she wiped her tears, taking deep breaths to stop her crying. She rested her palm on Jemma's forehead.  
Jemma definitely had a fever.

Skye ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair and kissed her forehead.

"Skye..." Jemma whimpered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"What...did Bobbi..."

"Let's not talk about Bobbi right now. We should get you home. Are you well enough to ride on my motorcycle?"

Jemma smiled. "That sounds wrong." She stated sleepily. Skye sighed. 

"How about we let you rest for a while, then we'll get you home?" 

"No, I wanna go now."

"Baby," Skye started, but stopped when she saw that her girlfriend was about to cry. She hugged her (which was really awkward considering that Jemma was partially siting and partially laying down) and kissed her cheek. "I'll get you home." She promised, pulling her into her arms. Jemma wrapped her arms around Skye's neck and slumped her body against Skye's.

"Carry me."

Skye obliged and picked the British girl up, carefully getting both of their things and walking out. She was happy that class had already started, meaning nobody (except for the "bad boys" who she really wasn't worried about.) was in the halls. 

"Where...are we go...." Jemma fell asleep, leaving Skye to think to herself about that.

Where were they gonna go?

She knows she should take Jemma home, but the only way to do that was to call Jemma's parents, and she knows how much they hate her.

She could get Mack to help her, but she wasn't so sure how he'd take the girls relationship. 

She could take Jemma to her house, but yet again she knew she'd need to call her own parents, and neither of them are home during this hour.

Let alone day.

She finally stopped and sighed. She pulled out her phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello?" The man on the other line asked.

"Mr.Simmons?" She heard the man on the phone groan.

"What do you want, Ms.Johnson?" He spat her name out.

"I hate to bother you, but Jemma has a fever and I don't exactly have the right vehicle to drive her home." She said nervously. 

"Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I just found out five minutes ago, sir."

"Where are you?"

She wanted to roll her eyes and say "on Jupiter" because it was pretty obvious that they were still at school, but she didn't want to be even more on his bad side.

"At the front of the school."

"I'll come get her." He hung up before Skye could say anything else. She sighed and shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked down at Jemma. The British girl was sleeping peacefully, you wouldn't even tell she was sick. She held Jemma a little closer and waited for her girlfriends father to show up.

...

She wasn't exactly sure when she fell asleep either, but when she woke up she was leaning against a pile and there was a note where Jemma had been.

 

Dear Ms.Johnson,  
I took Jemma home.  
-Andrew Simmons

 

She frowned. He didn't even say thank you, let alone wake her up. She started to walk to her bike, pulling out her keys and getting ready to drive off.

"Skye!" 

She groaned as she face the one person she didn't want to see today.

"Leave me alone, flowers. I just want to go home."

"But I have interesting information for you!"

"Save it, I don't want to know."

Skye drove off before the other girl girl could say anything else.

She got home and threw her things onto the couch, slamming cabinets left and right as she paced around the kitchen.

It was a bad habit she had, pacing. If she was mad, upset or nervous, she was pacing. It started around the time she got extremely popular, but she didn't really noticed until Jemma pointed it out.

Most of the time, Jemma could get her to stop by holding her, but since she was sure her girlfriend's parents wouldn't let her over anytime soon, she was doomed to pace it out.

There was so much on Skye's mind. How was she gonna convince Bobbi not to make her break up with Jemma? How would she handle with the school knowing? How would Fitz take it? How would she protect Jemma from Raina and her crew of idiots?

She kept pacing, getting a drink of water and forcing herself to sit down. She got up a minute later and started pacing again.

Skye's phone was lit up with texts from Bobbi, Lance and Mack. She replied to Macks but stayed away from Hunter's and his girlfriends messages.

"Daisy? Is that you?" Her Mother came down the stairs with a basket of laundry. "You're home early. I figured you'd be with Bobbi or Jemma."

"I'm not talking to Bobbi and Jemma's sick."

Her mother set the basket on top of the dining room and table and folded her arms.

"Bobbi's trying to break up my relationship because she heard a conversation I had with Jemma when I was talking to her on the phone." Skye yelled, wanting to punch a wall, or something. Anything would do.

"I thought you said you didn't care what the school thought of your guys relationship?" Her mother finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't, it's just... There's so much more at risk now. That stupid bitch-"

"Language."

"That mean girl, have been bullying her for too long now. Our relationship, my idiotic status, wouldn't help her much. It'd probably just make it worst! I don't want her to end up at the nurses again." She finally slumped down into a chair, letting herself cry for the second time that day. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"If you truly love her, you'll do what your heart tells you."

"You sound like one of those sappy romantic movies." Skye said through her sobs, hugging her knees and crying harder.

Today was just not her day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally listens to Raina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing another fic, which I will hopefully start posting soon. It's another Skimmons HSAU, but it'll be a lot different from this one, I promise.

Skye shuffled into school the next day, dreading to see Bobbi. She tried to convince her mother to let her stay home, but it was useless as everything else Skye tried to do in the last day.

Raina tried to talk to her most of the morning, but Skye was able to avoid the conversation by hiding or "talking" on the phone.

She felt pretty miserable that she couldn't see Jemma, and the she wasn't awake when Jemma's father came and got her. Those types of things tend to make Skye feel like a terrible girlfriend, and especially with some of the recent things she knew she needed to be better a better girlfriend to the British girl.

"Something wrong, Skye?"

She looked up to see that she nearly walked into Coulson, who had a worried expression on his face.

"I'm just distracted, Sir."

"If you need anyone to talk to, my doors always opened."  
"Thank you." She whispered, walking past him towards gym class. She past Fitz on the way, almost stopping to talk to him. She decided against it, wondering if Simmons had actually told him anything.

"Hey!"   
Turns out, Fitz had some talking he had of his own. 

"What are you and Bobbi planning?" He asked in a demanding tone, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"She confronted me yesterday about Simmons, and I won't let you hurt my best friend! So what are you two planning?"

So that's what this was about. 

"We're not planning anything! She just wanted to know her name."

"Simmons said Bobbi could ruin her life by knowing her name," 'true' Skye thought. "So what are you going to do to her?"

"Listen Fitz, I wouldn't hurt Jemma and I know that if Bobbi does I'll kill her. So no, we're not planning anything." Skye spat, getting pissed off at everyone in the building.   
Fitz looked scared for a second before he walked away, cowering behind the stand in the gym.

"Skye! Come here."

She groaned.

Why can't I just be left alone?

....

Jemma coughed when she woke up, groaning and covering her eyes. She expected herself to be in Skye's lap, so she was mildly shocked when she woke up in bed.  
Her dad was next to her, causally reading the paper.

"Where's Skye?" She coughed out, pulling her blankets up to get herself warmer.

"At school I hope. You've been asleep for nearly a day now!"

She say up quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! Oh my goodness, I have a project due, and and, Skye! Oh no, she's gonna need me!" She jumped out of bed and ripped open her closet.

"Jemma calm down! You're not going to school with a fever like that, and I'm sure Ms. Johnson will be fine."

"Her name is Skye! I get that you don't like her, but I am dating her."

"Jemma, don't talk to me in that tone."

"I just don't get why you hate her! She treats me well and she doesn't get in the way of my 'success'. In fact, she supports me! Probably twice as much as you and mom!" 

Her father slammed his newspaper down on her nightstand, causing her alarm clock to fall down. She was now wishing she hadn't gotten up, or said anything as she suddenly found herself out of energy.

"I have to go to work." He said in a deathly calm voice, getting up and walking out. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and limped over to her bed, falling face forward onto it. She really just wanted Skye to hold her right now.

...

"No more running Skye. Like it or not, you're gonna listen to me."

Skye was cursing at herself for letting Raina corner her. She had been so careful all day.

"Leave me alone, Raina. You're the last person I ever need to talk to."

"Oh, but Skye, I know a way to solve the solution of you not wanting to break up with Simmons."

Skye finally turned to face the girl in the flower dress.   
"What did you just say?"

Raina took out her phone and showed a picture of Skye kissing Jemma on the cheek during the day they played dodgeball in gym class.

"You saw?! Why haven't you told everyone like you normally would?!" Skye whispered yelled, noticing that Alicia and a few other girls were nearby.

"What can I say? I like to keep things so I can blackmail people with them, but if Bobbi's forcing you guys to break up, it wouldn't be fun to blackmail you." Skye blinked. 'No wonder why so many people are afraid of her.' She thought, rubbing her temples.

"So why are you helping me then? You could still blackmail me by telling everyone after we end our relationship."

"Because, I've had dirt on your 'bestie' much longer, and at least it'll come to use for one of us. I only ask for one thing in return." Skye rolled her eyes, knowing that was coming. 

"What is it?"

"In good times, let's focus on your love life first." Raina searched through her phone. "As it turns out, Bobbi has some secrets of her own. If you use them correctly, she'd most likely leave you alone."

"What do you mean most likely?"

"I don't know her that well, so I'm not sure if she'd be threatened or not. But judging on how much you enjoy this person, I got a feeling she will be." Raina finally found what she was looking for and showed Skye the image on her phone. Skye looked at the photo then shrugged. Then, her eyes widened and she took Raina's phone and looked closer at the picture.

"Is that-"

"So what do you think? Good enough to solve your problem?"

"It's good enough to solve it and still be able to blackmail her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thanks flowers."

"Just remember that you owe me." Raina took her phone back and walked towards Alicia, turning back and giving Skye a really creepy smile before walking off. Skye shuddered, but then hurried off to her next class. She looked around the half empty class and sat in the back row, waiting for a certain blonde to show up. 

She smirked when she felt a familiar presence sitting next to her. She glanced over, happy that it was Bobbi and turned to face her. Before the blonde had a chance to speak, Skye covered Bobbi's mouth with her hand.

"So Bobbi...you and Kara, huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye learns about Bobbi and Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The area that has the *'s around it takes place in the past, just so y'all know. Hope you enjoy!

"What?"

"You and Kara? I saw a picture of you two looking very cozy...oh wait no, you were half naked and in pretty sure you were trying to get her shirt off as you guys kissed. But what do I know? It's just a picture." Skye looked down at her nail, pretending to be a popular bitch (technically She was one, but she wasn't normally one to care for such stupid things.) before looking back at Bobbi. The other girl had her mouth wide open, looking like she was trying to find a way to cover it up. "Denial might've worked before a long vacant stare."

"How did you-"

"Shh! Class is starting." Skye stated, pointing at the teacher. Bobbi shifted uncomfortably in her chair, looking everywhere but at Skye. She didn't look at the teacher either, for obvious reasons.

Bobbi suffered an hour of quietness between her and Skye. She spent most of it trying to figure out how Skye knew, and how much Skye knew.

"We need to talk." She said, dragging Skye to the bathroom once class ended.

"Yeah, clearly you have a lot to explain."

"If I tell you what happened, you have to tell me what happened with you and Simmons."

Skye thought about it and shrugged. Sounded fair enough to her.

"Okay, but you start first."

Bobbi sighed and hopped up onto the counter.

"No wait," Skye said, reaching forward and pulling Bobbi off the counter. The blonde gave her a 'what now?' Look. 

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to have a conversation about my love life in a bathroom." Skye and Bobbi walked out of the bathroom. They walked to the front of the school and sat on the lawn. It wasn't a hot day, which Skye was thankful for, and there was a few clouds in the sky. 

"Okay, go ahead." Skye said quietly.

"Do you remember the first time I went to that weird summer camp thing?"

The summer before freshman year, Bobbi's parents sent her to a 'bible camp' for the whole summer. Bobbi vaguely described it as "the most boring place on earth" that   
"didn't actually have anything to do with the bible." Basically, the whole point was to go a summer without electricity.

"Yeah, every time you've gone back you said it got worst and worst each time."

'That's true' Bobbi thought. "Yeah, the first time I went there the only person I knew was Kara. We didn't actually talk at all until the second week when we got paired up to get the firewood for the bonfire."

*  
Bobbi and Kara walked through the woods near the camp, happy to be out of the blazing sun. Neither girls actually looked at each other, until Bobbi accidentally tripped over a large tree root that was coming out of the ground.

"Jesus..." She muttered, rubbing her ankle.

"You're bleeding!" Kara got down and took Bobbi's left arm, examining the wound.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch."

"Scratches don't bleed like that. Come on, I'll help you get to the infirmary." Bobbi let the other girl help her up, watching her wrap an arm around her waist and practically carry her out.

"So, what are you doing here?"Kara asked. "I mean, I don't see you at church often and summer camp doesn't seem to be your type of thing."

"My family decided because I don't get to go to church often, ow," she stopped for a second and took out a stick that was stuck in her shoe. "So here I am."

Kara nodded. "And you don't get to go to church often because of Skye right?"

"Not only that, but I do a lot of things after school. Volleyball, Martial arts, biking. They got really pissed when I brought Lance home one day so we could watch a movie."

"They don't like Lance?"

"They don't like me dating." She corrected, glad once they got inside the infirmary.

"I bet they worry all the time, then."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked. Kara looked down and blushed.

"Well, it's just that you're really beautiful."

Bobbi couldn't help but smile. Kara was pretty cute when she was being shy.

Kara was pretty cute in general...

...

Another two weeks had passed and Bobbi spent most of her time with Kara. They were inseparable, and did everything together. It had been a fairly hot day, and Bobbi had taken off her shirt when they assigned her to fill up some swimming pools for a 'trust' activity they had planned. She told Kara that she could wait inside because it was cooler, but Kara seemed pretty intent on watching her.

"Remember when I helped get you to the infirmary?" Kara asked out of the blue about fifteen minutes into filling the pools. Bobbi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it wasn't that long ago. Why?" Bobbi turned to face her when she felt a pair of lips on her own. 

'Oh god her lips are so soft' she thought, dropping the water hose and placing her hands on the shorter girls hips. She wasn't sure when she started lifting up Kara's shirt, but she was pretty shocked when they fell backward into the pool. They pulled apart and laughed, leaning in and kissing a few more times.

...

"Are you gonna miss me?" Kara asked, playing with Bobbi's hair as they laid in the blondes bed.

"Of course I will, but at least we'll have next summer."

"You want to come back?"

"Well, I won't be able to talk to you much during the school year and if I stay home I won't get to see you so yeah. I'll come back for you." Bobbi whispered, kissing the other girls forehead. 

"So this is becoming a summer thing then?"

"If you want, I don't want you to think I'm using you, so if you don't want to-"

"No, I do. I, I really like you Bobbi."

Bobbi smiled and pulled Kara closer to her.

"I really like you too."  
*

"We fell in love." Bobbi whispered, hugging her knees as she thought about the first year at summer camp.

"So...that's why you keep going back." Skye said. Her best friend nodded.

"Because Kara and I keep going back we get to be junior counsellors this year."

"Wait, if you guys are in love, why are you still dating Lance and why does she act like she hates us?"

"We decided that during the school year I'd date him so people wouldn't get suspicious, and she acts that way because she's jealous." Bobbi stated matter-of-factly. Skye processed the information before she noticed something.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? You know I don't have a problem with it."

"I always thought you hated her. In 8th grade you used to complain about her being a constant bitch."

"But you know if you told me you loved her I would've accepted it."

"I was afraid okay? Probably just like you and Simmons! You've never said anything either."

Skye had to give her that. 

"So what's your story? How did you end up dating her?" Bobbi asked after a minute or two of awkward silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons first date, Skye and Jemma decide to come out to the school finally, and Bobbi agrees to talk to Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Only 8 more chapters...I think

*Skimmons first date*

 

"So...where are we going?" Jemma asked shyly, secretly loving the feeling of Skye holding her hand.

"Not sure. I figured we'd walk around for a while, maybe learn a few things about each other, then go to a restaurant or something."

"Well at least now I know that your not any good at planning things." Jemma smiled as she heard Skye let out a laugh.

"Yeah, well this is the first date I've ever been on that I actually care about. Guess I really do suck at this." Skye pulled Jemma closer and walked happily down the street. "So whats the basics about the Jemma Simmons?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like your favorite color, your favorite movies and songs, whats your favorite food, celebrity you look up to. Those kinds of things. I wanna know."

"Um...okay, my favorite color is blue, I love the back to the future movies and I love watching doctor who, I like the song The Scientist by coldplay-"

"I have just know learned that you need to loosen up! You sound like the only ever do is homework and the occasional binge watching of the same series that you've seen over and over again." Jemma frowned, feeling slightly offended by what the volleyball player had said.

"Just because I want to get into a good school-"

"Doesn't mean you have to spend a thousand hours studying."

"You might be as lazy as you want, but my parents force me to do these things. Not that I don't mind, but if they weren't I wouldn't feel like there's so much pressure on me to do better." She looked over, expecting to see the other girl staring at her phone or watching other people as they walked. It really did shock Jemma when she found out that Skye had been listening all along.

"That's how I felt when I started playing soccer. I liked playing it, I sometimes even miss it, but I felt like there was too much pressure to do better for my parents. It's why I switched to volleyball. It pissed my parents off, and they still refuse to come to my games, but at least I can enjoy it better."

"I didn't know you played soccer."

"Isn't that the point of this walk? To get to know each other better?" Skye asked, giving the British girl a side smile.

"I guess it is."

"So tell me more about you." Skye asked, stopping at an ice cream stand. "What do you want?" She asked, pulling out her wallet.

"Strawberry."

"Cool. One strawberry and one cherry."

"Cherry ice cream?" Jemma asked. She's never met anyone who's eaten that... Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't even know it was a flavor.

"I'm weird, don't judge me!" Skye paid and gave Jemma one of the ice cream cones, taking Jemma's hand with her free one.

"Well, I have like, one friend. His name is Fitz. He's really competitive so I also have to do better so I can always be better than him."

"Wouldn't that just give you more pressure?"

"No because I enjoy being better than him." Jemma made it sound like it was obvious. She looked over to Skye's ice cream. "What does it taste like?" Skye gave her a confused looked. "Your ice cream?"

"Cherry, duh! For someone who has the best grades out of everyone in our school, you're not that bright when we're not talking about science like things."

"I have never heard of cherry ice cream, it just sounds weird to make it."

"Try some." Skye offered, holding her ice cream out to the British girl.

"I think I'll pass." Skye shrugged as if she were saying 'your lost' and then nearly devoured the ice cream in one bite. Jemma bursts out laughing at the volleyball player's silliness, almost dropping her own ice cream in the process.

"I'm cold." Skye whined, stopping and hugging Jemma.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked, still in the middle of her laughing fit.

"Body heat, duh. I need to get warm somehow." Jemma smiled and let Skye hold her for a while.  
She could definitely get used to this.  
Skye pulled away and continued walking with Jemma's hand in her own. They walked around for a while before Skye asked a question.

"Would you be interested in doing this again sometime? And then possibly many more times after that?" Jemma paused when Skye asked that question.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" Skye looked around and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I guess."

"You're so cute, Of course I'll be your girlfriend. On one condition."

"Yes?" Skye looked like she was a little kid on Christmas. Jemma stepped closer and leaned in so she could be closer to Skye.

"Nobody but our parents can know."  
*Present*

Bobbi stared at Skye in disbelief.

"Really? She told you that you could not tell anyone?"

"I did."

They both turned around quickly and saw Jemma Simmons standing there in an over sized sweatshirt (Bobbi could immediately tell it was Skye's) and a pair of black skinny jeans.   
Most of the time Skye doesn't care what Jemma wears, it was just a little unnatural to see her look so... Lazy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick!" Skye jumped up and wrapped an arm around her girlfriends waist and lead her back to where she and Bobbi were sitting.

"I woke up expecting to be near you but instead saw my dad. So I came to find you."

Bobbi smiled at the interaction between the two. It reminded her about what she had with Kara.  
What she still wants with her.

"Can you two not? We're on school property."

"You're just jealous." Skye said, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. "When was the last time you even talk to her?" She asked, not caring that Jemma looked completely confused at the moment.

"Two months ago. We barely said anything." 

"I'm confused." Jemma said, looking back and forth between Bobbi and Skye.

"Bobbi and Kara are kinda a thing." Skye said, watching as Bobbi looked anywhere but at them.

"What do you mean kinda?"

"They only get together during the summer when they're at camp." Skye explained.

"Why not during the school year? I mean, nobody would really care and since Lance and you are always fighting anyways." Bobbi gave her a strange look.

"Why don't you and Skye reveal your relationship to the school?"

"Because you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just don't know you." She watched Skye and Jemma gave her a 'really?' Look. "Okay how about this, you guys come out to the school," she took a deep breath. "And I'll talk to Kara."

"Done." Skye said, getting up and mentioning Bobbi to follow them.

'Let's get this over with.' She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye proves that she's awesome,Jemma tells Fitz about her and Skye's relationship and Bobbi and Kara talk.

The three girls walked into the school, Skye and Jemma holding hands. They got some strange looks (from the three kids that were in the hallway), but Bobbi scared them off by glaring at them.

"Why aren't any of you in class?"

"Oh! Just the person we were looking for! I need your help Kara." Skye said. Kara laughed as if Skye told a funny joke (had Skye actually told a really funny joke, Kara wouldn't laugh.) and gave her an 'are you crazy look.

"Really? You need my help?" 

"Yes! You and..." Skye paused as she looked around the nearly empty hall. "You! Go in here!" She shoved both Kara and Bobbi into the only janitor closet that has a lock on the outside.

"Skye! Let me out!" Kara yelled.

"Nope! I'll be back for y'all in ten minutes! Come on Jemma run!" Jemma laughed and ran with Skye, not believing what Skye had just done.

"You're mean!" Jemma said through her laughter.

"Those two obviously have some things to work out. I was doing them a favor. And I was also getting Kara off our case." Skye leaned in and kissed Jemma on the cheek.

"Do you actually think they'll get anything done in ten minutes?"

"Bobbi knows by ten minutes I really mean thirty. That should be plenty of time."

"Kara screams pretty loud though."

"Jemma! What do you think they're gonna do?" Skye made it sound like Jemma said the most dirtiest thing ever.

"Get your mind out of the gutter babe. I meant that what if someone walks by and let's them out?"

"Someone? Letting Kara out? Plus I'm fairly certain Bobbi can keep her quiet."

Jemma rolled her eyes and continued walking with Skye. Skye had explained with exactly happened with Bobbi and Kara and why she threw them into the janitors closet. The British girl slightly smacked Skye when she made a joke about lesbians being in the closet.   
They aimlessly walked around the halls just talking when Skye noticed something.

"It that Fitz? Who's he talking to?"

"What do you mean? That's not him. That guy is making out with...someone, I don't know I can't see them that well."

"That's definitely Fitz, watch. Fitz!" Skye called out. The mentioned Scottish boy pulled away with wide eyes. By the time they got closer to him, the person he was with was gone. 

"Simmons! What are you doing with her?" He covered up his shocked by stepping protectively in between Skye and Jemma. Skye gave him a 'seriously?' Look.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" Skye asked, tilting her her to the side as she looked at her girlfriend. 

"Tell me what?" He looked confused.

"You don't need to protect me from Skye." Jemma took a deep breath. "Skye and I...have been dating." She looked down.

"Is this a joke?" He slightly laughed, looking at both girls.

"No, Fitz. We're dating." She stated again.

"Simmons, this really isn't the kind of thing to be joking about.

"Listen Fitz, you can pretend this is a joke if you want, but Jemma and I have been dating for the past year." Skye said, reaching around Fitz and intertwining her and Jemma's fingers. 

"A year!? You guys have been dating for a year and you didn't tell me?!" He looked pissed.

"We didn't tell you cause you're always saying that you hate anyone that's popular." Jemma stated. He shook his head and stormed off. She felt like she should go after him, but she figured it was best to leave him alone.

"We should go check on Bobbi and Kara, you know, make sure they haven't killed each other." Skye said quietly. Jemma nodded and followed Skye.  
...  
"Skye, let me out!" Kara yelled as she banged her fists on the door.

"Nope! I'll be back for y'all in ten minutes! Come on Jemma run!" Bobbi heard Skye yell back, footsteps running off. She watched Kara continue to pound on the door for another minute before she got up from her position on the floor (Bobbi didn't bother moving when Skye threw her in.) and took Kara's hand into her own.

"Let go of me Morse!" She yelled, fighting to get out of Bobbi's grip. It was obvious that the blonde was stronger, but it didn't stop the other girl from trying.

"Kara! We're alone, and it's obvious Skye isn't gonna come back for at least an hour."

"Someone will come and get us out."

"I don't mean to disappoint, but how many people do you think are going to willingly let a hall monitor out of a locked closet?" She asked softly. Kara sighed and slid down the front of the door. Bobbi sat next to her and prayed she wouldn't scoot away.

"Why, did she throw us into the closet?" Kara asked, turning to face Bobbi.

"She blackmail me." Bobbi said with a straight face. Kara didn't say anything, making Bobbi squirm under her gaze. "She found out about us after I found out about her and Simmons and she wanted me to talk to you."

"Why did you tell her?"

"What was I supposed to do? Explain that the picture she saw was a drunken hook up?"

"Where did she get a picture?!"

"Kara I don't know. I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging her knees again. Kara calmed down when she heard the tone Bobbi was using.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you." She turned and faced Bobbi, finding the light switch and turning it on. "You're bleeding! When did that happen?" Kara moved forward and took a closer look at Bobbi's ankle. The blonde looked and indeed, she was bleeding.

"Damn it! Is there any band aids in here?" Bobbi scanned the shelves.

"It's a janitor closet, I don't think you're gonna have much luck." Kara took off the wrist band that had 'hall monitor' written on it and put it over Bobbi's wound. "That should help until we get you to the nurses."

Bobbi laughed, think about how much the situation was like the second week of camp. Kara must have noticed too cause she started giggling. They looked at each other and laughed harder.

"You're still really beautiful." Kara said, blushing. At least this time she didn't hide her face.

"You're really beautiful too." Bobbi replied, taking a strand of Kara's hair and tucking it behind her ear. They smiled at each other and kissed for the first time in a few months, a feeling they both really missed. 

"I miss you." Bobbi whispered against the other girls lips.

"I miss you too." She whispered back, leaning in and kissing Bobbi again. They continued kissing for a while when they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you guys dead? Wait, I changed my mind, Don't say anything if you're having sex." Skye said from the other side of the door. Bobbi covered Kara's mouth before responding.

"We're alive and NOT HAVING SEX! Go away unless your going to unlock the door." Bobbi shouted back. Skye laughed and walked away, obviously not unlocking it. Bobbi shrugged.

"More alone time for us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons comes out to the rest of the school and Fitz and Jemma argue.

Skye and Jemma laughed as they ran away from the closet yet again. Jemma nearly tripped over herself, which resulted in Skye picking her up and giving her a piggyback ride. 

"They were totally kissing." Skye commented, turning her head and kissing Jemma's cheek.

"What makes you think that?" The British girl whispered in her ear.

"Because Kara didn't call me a bitch and demand me to let them out, and there was no moaning so they weren't having sex." Jemma would've hit Skye if she wasn't afraid of falling. The bell rang and students flooded out of the classrooms, happy that school was finally over. Whereas Skye didn't seem to notice that everyone was looking at them (she did notice, she just really didn't care) Jemma watched everyone as they gave them confused looks. She could hear some of their conversations and she started to get insecure.

"What is she doing with Skye?"  
"How can Skye deal with that ugly girl on her back?"  
"Doesn't she have working legs? Why does she have to crush Skye with her weight?"

Jemma hid her face in Skye's shoulder, wishing that they would stop. Skye could feel her girlfriend getting upset and she knew she had to do something to make her feel better.

"Hey! Everyone! Look at me! No, not at her, me the other hot one!" She yelled out. Jemma slightly giggled but still didn't move from her hiding place (it really wasn't a hiding place since the only thing that wasn't visible was her face).

"If I hear another insult about my girlfriend, oh yeah I forgot, I'm dating Jemma Simmons everyone, so stop asking me out! Where was I? Oh yeah. If I hear another insult or hurt or do anything that has anything to do with her and her friend Fitz, not only am I gonna hurt but, but I'll get Bobbi to help as well! That is all!" She finished with a smile as she walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Jemma whispered.

"I know, but he's your best friend and I figured that if you had my protection, he should have it too."

"I meant in general, you didn't have to do anything."

"Of course I did, can't have my baby getting hurt now can I?" Jemma blushed.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." She somehow managed to move Jemma off of her back and into the position of hanging off Skye's frontside. She smiled brightly at the girl and kissed her with all the love she could manage. 'I feel like I'm in one of those sappy romantic movies.' Skye thought.

"When did this happen?" They pulled away and found Mack and Hunter standing there. Mack had a polite smile while Hunter looked like a smug asshole. 

"A year ago." Skye answered as she pulled Jemma closer. Basically, they were hugging while Jemma had her legs wrapped around Skye's waist. Not that either girl minded. It just felt kinda new to them since they were doing it in public.

"Have either of you seen Bobbi?" Skye smirked. 'Nice to know Hunter doesn't give a crap about us.' 

"I'm not sure, I saw her earlier by the gym, maybe she's still there." Jemma replied for Skye. She then muttered something about wanting to go home. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that, Jemma moved herself off of her girlfriend as they walked back to the janitors closet. "You guys can come out now!" Skye called, unlocking the door. They were both kinda shocked when they found both girls fully clothed, Kara sitting in Bobbi's lap while Bobbi had her arms wrapped around the other girl. 

"You're boyfriends looking for you." Jemma said as they both slowly got out of the cramped area. Bobbi quickly kissed Kara's cheek before slowly (very slowly, like if she was having trouble walking for some odd reason) walking towards her locker.

"Bobbi wait!" Kara called out. The blonde turned around. "We have to go to the nurse, remember? Your ankle?"

Skye gave Jemma a 'I knew they were doing it' look. Jemma hit her and pointed at Bobbi's ankle, were the wristband Kara was using earlier was now covered in blood. 

"Don't be gross." She whispered, smirking at her girlfriends upset look.

"Oh right, I forgot." Bobbi whispered the last part, letting Kara help her to the nurse.

"Isn't that what happened at your bible camp thing?" Skye called out, making Bobbi turn around and give her best friend a wide grin.

"Let's get you home." Skye mumbled.  
...  
Simmons was doing her homework (She had begged Skye to let her get the homework for the classes she missed) when Fitz walked into her room. She dropped her pencil as he started pacing in her room, not saying anything. After a few minutes of this happening, she decided to speak up.

"Who let you in?" She asked, knowing that her father and mother were probably gone and that her brother wasn't home.

"I know where the spare key is remember?" He stated, shuffling into her room.

"Why are you here? To make fun of my relationship?" 

"It's just...I thought you would at least have the decency of telling me when you're dating someone, and you've been going out for a year?! A year and you didn't tell me!" 

"Fitz it's not that I didn't want to tell you (she's lying, she really didn't.) but Skye and I decided we weren't gonna tell anyone but our family. We just, lost track of time." She said, moving from her desk to sit on her bed.

"A year Jemma really?!"   
Oh shit. Fitz was really mad. He hardly ever used her first name unless he was pissed, depressed, or ecstatic.

"I'm sorry Fitz. But as I said earlier, you tend to think anyone popular is a massive jerk, and I didn't know how you'd take it when I told you I was dating the most popular person in Shield."

He huffed out. 

"How did your parents take it?"

"Badly. They hate her, but she's always here when they're not. They should be happy that she takes care of me." She mutter the last part.

"Well, I agree. I don't like you dating her."

"I already knew that, thank. I guess it's a good thing I don't need your approval to date her."

"Simmons she's trouble."

"We seem to being doing well so far."

"She's gonna break your heart."

"You know what Fitz? You know absolutely nothing about her! Just because you believe she'll break my heart doesn't mean Anything because I know she won't. If you want to complain to somebody, go find a therapist."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack convinces Fitz to apologize and Skimmons finally gets to be together out in the open at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters left :)

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't tell me!" Fitz yelled, about to punch a wall in frustration.

"Calm down there, turbo. I don't think you necessarily have the right to be mad." Mack said, putting his hands on the smaller boys shoulders. "Why don't you take a seat and calm down?"

The two boys (technically Mack should be considered a man for the fact that his voice is so damn deep and he's so freaking muscular) were hanging around the icebox, one of the twins only auto shop. Mack had gotten a job there a couples of weeks ago, so it seemed like a good place for them to hang out.

"Now tell me, where you planning on telling Simmons anytime soon about what happened last week? You know, when Bobbi caught us?"

"Not really." Fitz mumbled.

"And why wouldn't you tell her? She's your best friend."

"Cause then she'd think I'm a hypocrite."

"You are an hypocrite." Mack let out a hearty laugh. "So, you don't want to tell her because you're afraid she'd call you a hypocrite...don't you think you can see where she's coming from?" Fitz frowned, unwillingly nodding in agreement. "So don't you think you owe her an apology?"

Fitz groaned. 'Why the bloody hell does Mack always have to be right?' He thought.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow."

"You should. Today when Skye threatened everyone to leave Simmons alone, she also threw in that she didn't want you to be bothered either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means unless they want to get beaten up by her, Bobbi and I, they're gonna leave you alone."

Fitz had to agree. Skye didn't have to do that for him. She could've just left him out of it. The more he thought of it, he was kinda fast to assume Skye wasn't a good person.

He knew he had to make things right between him and Simmons. After all, they've always been inseparable. What's the point in starting now?

...

Fitz walked into Ms.Weavers class the next morning and found Jemma glaring at him before she opened her notebook and pretended to be interested in the notes they've been taking. He took a deep breath before walking over and sitting next to her.

"Anymore accusations you want to make?" She spat out bitterly.

"No, I don't have anything bad to say, I promise."

"I hope you know She threatened them-"

"I know! Which is why I want to apologize!"   
Jemma finally stopped looking at her journal and looked at him.

"It was wrong of me to assume she wasn't a good girlfriend because she's popular. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe it." He was about to protest when she continued. "You're not the type of person to just change your mind overnight. So what did?"

"I talked to a friend about it."

"Must've been a pretty special friend to convince you to apologize. What's their name?"

"Mack."

"Who?" She asked, still glaring at him.

"Remember when we got the new kid? The one who started hanging out with Skye's crew the second he got here?"

"You're such a hypocrite Fitz!"

"I know! That's why I'm apologizing Jemma!" She turned away from him and didn't say anything else to him for the rest of the class period. He sighed, knowing that he would have to try again after she's calmed down.

...

"He makes all these bad accusations about you and then he goes and tells me that your friend, a popular person, convinced him to apologize! He's getting on my nerves! How dare he do that!" Jemma ranted to her girlfriend, who was currently trying to open her locker.

"You need to think about this, at least he apologized. What if he talked to Mack, decided to apologize and then chicken out?" Skye groaned as she pulled on her locker handle.

"Did you put in the right combination?" Jemma asked, realizing that her girlfriend wasn't being silly and pretending that she couldn't open her locker.

"I did! It's just the stupid handle sometimes won't open!" She grunted again, throwing her hands up into the air as another sign of her frustration.

"Let me try." Jemma pulled Skye away before barely pulling on the locker handle when the door opened.

"What. The. Fuck?" Skye had her eyes wide open as Jemma laughed at her. "That is so not cool." She muttered, reaching in and pulling her chemistry textbook out.

"Hey!" The two girls turned and saw Kara walking towards them. Skye tensed up for a second, until she remembered that it was Trips turn to monitor the halls. 

"I would hit you," she pointed at Skye. "If Bobbi didn't make me promise not to do so."

"Hey! You guys finally talked at least."

"Only because you threw us into a closet! Also, you made Bobbi hit her ankle and bleed!" She then hit Skye.

"Hey! I thought you said Bobbi made you promise not to do that!"

"She made me promise not to hit you for throwing us in there. Hitting you for injuring her is different." Kara justified. "That's not what I wanted to say. I came here to say thanks." She mumbled.

"Why?" Skye asked, honest to god confused. Jemma wanted to laugh out loud so badly. Sometimes, her girlfriend was such a ditz.

"If it hadn't been for you...I would've had to wait for summer to be with her, so thanks." Kara then walked off before Skye had a chance to say anything else. Jemma then started laughing her ass off.

"What the heck was so funny?" Skye asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that you're so clueless." Skye frowned and turned away from her.

"Hey! Don't be sad, its really cute." Jemma rubbed Skye's shoulder. Skye still didn't say anything. "I love you." Jemma tried, smiling when she heard Skye mutter it back.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I love you too." Jemma kissed Skye's cheek.

"I got to go to class, I'll see you at gym."

"Wait!" Skye's hand shot out and grabbed Jemma's shoulder. She pulled her closer and kissed her.

"It feels, so good to do that whenever I want. I'll see you later." Skye whispered against Jemma's lips, kissing her one last time before closing her locked and walking to her class. Jemma smiled.

'My girlfriend is amazing.' She thought before going to class.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raina cashes in her favor and Skye takes her girlfriend out for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters left :D

Everything was finally right for them.  
Jemma finally talked to Fitz (a week had passed since they came out to the school, and she only talked to him two days ago. Skye thought her girlfriend was being a bit unfair, but she didn't say anything about it.) and they had made up. Bobbi had broken up with Hunter and had started dating Kara. Jemma still had better grades than Fitz and surprisingly Skye was still the most popular person in school.

Everything seemed perfect.

Up until Raina approach Skye and Jemma at lunch.

"Hello Skye. Remember when I told you that you owed me a favor?"

Skye groaned. "Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm gonna cash it in now. Let's go discuss it in private." Raina started walking away.

"I have to go take care of this, I'll be right back. Watch her Bobbi!" Skye kissed Jemma's cheek and ran off to catch up with the girl in the flower dress.

"What was that about?" Kara asked.

"Raina's the one who told Skye about you two. She told Skye that she would owe her a favor if she told her." Jemma explained.

"Wait, she found out from an inhuman?" Jemma raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"Fitz." Was all Bobbi said and Jemma understood.

"So, how are you two doing?" Jemma asked, taking a sip from Skye's soda. "It must be different actually dating during the rest of the year."

"It is, but it's a lot better too. I don't have to be jealous of Hunter anymore." Kara said, smiling as Bobbi leaned over and kissed her. Jemma turned to where she saw Hunter sitting in the cafeteria, watching him glare at Kara.

"I think he's the jealous one now." She commented, proceeding to drink the rest of Skye's soda.

"She's gonna be mad you know." Bobbi said.

"I know. It won't be for long though." She smirked. They continued their conversation while waiting for Skye to return. She came back about five minutes later, and even though she looked like she did before she left, Jemma could tell her girlfriend was upset.

Jemma didn't mention it until they went to Skye's house to study.

"What did Raina ask you to do?" She said in a soft tone, worried that it might make her mad that she brought it up.

"Huh? It was nothing bad, why?" Skye answered, looking up from her laptop and giving her girlfriend her full attention.

"You seemed kind of...off when you got back to the lunch table." Jemma said. Skye smiled and gave her hand a warm squeeze.

"Well, I came back expecting to have some soda left but somebody drank it all!" Jemma laughed. 

When Skye asked about it at lunch she managed to convince her that it was Bobbi who drank it all. Bobbi was not happy when Kara helped Jemma. Jemma only told the truth right when Skye was about to rip the blondes head off. Skye then calmed down and went to get a new soda (she joked about getting a larger sized cup so she could share with her girlfriend so Jemma wouldn't have to steal her drink) while Bobbi started tickling Kara as an act of revenge.

"I didn't think my baby was that good of a liar! And getting Kara to help! How did you do that?" Skye asked, setting her laptop aside and pulling Jemma into her lap.

"I was honestly shocked when she help because it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I knew you wouldn't have cared if I drank it all, so I figured I'd get a reaction out of you if I blamed Bobbi."

"You should apologize to her, she was terrified." Skye joked, putting her laptop on Jemma's lap and continuing her work.

"You are pretty scary." Skye slightly jumped up, causing the British girl to shriek in surprise as she suddenly felt herself being jolted upwards.

"You're mean too!" She whined, leaning against Skye.

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do." 

"Good, cause I love you too!" She kissed her shoulder and started typing yet again. Jemma watched her girlfriend type for a while, wondering how everything turned out perfect for them.

"Do you want me to play music?"

"Last time you did we ended up dancing for hours and you got an f on your assignment."

"How about this. I will play music that isn't the type to dance to and once I finished I'll switch it so we can dance." Jemma thought about it and nodded. Skye turned on the most saddest song Jemma has ever heard, which meant Skye spent over an hour trying to make her feel better.

"So apparently I shouldn't play music at all when your over." She said at one point in a attempt to make her girlfriend feel better. It backfired when the British girl started crying harder. "Jesus Jemma its not even that sad of a song."

Skye didn't understand how Jemma could be so sad at Little Mix's 'These Four Walls', but then it was pretty sad the first time she heard it.

Jemma finally stopped crying when Skye promised her to take her out for ice cream. Sometimes making Jemma happy is like entertaining a little kid. Just give them food and they'll be quiet for a while. She got pretty badly by when she told her that.

So once Skye dragged Simmons out of the house and down to the ice cream shop, she started video taping her girlfriend acting like a kindergartner.

"Can I have sprinkles? And can I have chocolate syrup? Wait, no, I want whipped cream."

"No Jemma you can only have one."

"But I want both!"

"Jemma, no!" 

Jemma turned around and gave her girlfriend puppy dog eyes, pouting her lip and tilting her head to the side.

"What are you doing?" The British girl finally realized Skye was filming her.

"Nothing," she paused for a second. "If you want both sprinkles and whipped cream you have to share with me." She decided, pulling her wallet out and watching her girlfriend order. She sighed and paid as  her girlfriend took off with the ice cream.

She showed Jemma the video once they finished eating their treat. Her girlfriend huffed, crossing her arms before attacking her with sticky kissed on the cheek.

They got back home and continued studying when Skye thought about what Raina was making her do. She wanted to tell Jemma so badly, but she knew that the only way to protect her was to keep it hidden. She didn't like hiding things from her, but it was the only way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons fluff in the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left •^•

Jemma yet again knew Skye was upset.

During gym class Skye was quiet, only talking when it was absolutely necessary. She refused to look anywhere but at Jemma and Coach May, and she barely participated in the activity.

Jemma thought about confronting her about it, but she didn't want to push her girlfriend on a subject she may not be comfortable talking about. She also thought about confronting Raina, but she didn't want to do it alone and Bobbi wasn't at school for some reason. She's pretty sure Kara explained it, she's just been pretty focused on Skye recently. 

She talked to Fitz about it, and he suggested that maybe Skye was upset because of something besides the favor. She knew it was a possibility, it just didn't seem likely. She must've been pretty distracted by the whole thing, because when she and Skye were walking home she nearly stumbled into a pole.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty upset about something?" Skye asked, helping her back onto the sidewalk. She looked into her girlfriends big worried eyes and shook her head no. 

"I know when your lying, you're really terrible at it." Skye said, wrapping her arm around Jemma's waist to prevent her from walking into something else.

"It's nothing." 

"Jemma." 

"Skye." They both stopped and stared at each other, mirroring the other girls moves. 

"Give it up, Jemma you know I'll win."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I can always do this!" Skye picked the British girl up and threw her over her shoulder, spinning around as fast as she could without dropping her.

"Skye!...Stop It! If you drop me....Skye I'm gonna throw up!" Jemma cried while laughing, getting very dizzy.

"Only if you say you love me!" 

"I love you!" She screamed, happy when Skye put her back on the ground. Skye still had to hold her up right for a while, seeing as Jemma looked like a very drunk person who just turned 21. 

"I really do love you." Jemma said sincerely, looking up into Skye's eyes as she finally felt steady enough to stand on her own.

"I really do love you too." Skye leaned down and kissed her, resting her forehead against the smaller girls as she held her close.

"Will you love me till the end of science?" Skye snorted at her girlfriends cheesy saying.

"As long as you'll love me forever." Was her cheesy response. Jemma seemed pretty satisfied with it and they both continued walking home, hand in hand and step by step.

...

Jemma was watching the latest episode of Doctor Who when her brother finally came home, dumping most of his stuff on the floor as he limped towards the kitchen.

"What did you do?" She asked, turning the volume on the tv down to low.

"There was a soccer game," 'football', Jemma thought. He brother got to used to using American sayings. "And some guy on the other team tripped me." William said, still searching for something in the kitchen.

"Did you hit him back?" She giggled at herself. It sounded like something Skye would say.

"And get a yellow card? Hell no! His team lost anyways." William finally came back into the living room and sat next to Jemma, propping his feet up and the coffee table and placing an ice pack on his shin.

"So I take it you had a good time?"

"Expect for the walk home! Dad should really just let you take the drivers test. It's not like we're gonna go back to Britain anytime soon. And even then it wouldn't be hard to learn to drive over there." He complained. Jemma nodded. It's not that she didn't want to go back, but they've been here for at least ten years by now and she didn't really plan on going back. Maybe a few years ago she would've jumped at the opportunity to leave, but her life was amazing right now.

"I would ask Skye to give you a ride, but you're always coming home at strange times."

"Because I have a life." 

"Are you suggesting that I don't?"

"All you and Skye ever do is study!"

"Not true, a few days ago she took me out for ice cream." 

"I know. She sent me the video." Jemma turned to face her brother, who didn't seem all that worried by what he just said.

"She sent you the video?! How did she even get your number?!"

"She's had my number for months now Jems. Dad was gonna threaten her with whatever dads do to scare their daughters boyfriends, or in your case girlfriend, so I said I would do it." She was glad her dad didn't get Skye's number, but now she was worried about what her brother said. He must've noticed the look on her face. "Chill, all I said was Hi, I'm William. We got to talking after that. She's cool."

"Obviously! She's dating me. But thanks for not letting dad talk to her. He still hates her."

"I know, which is why you two need to be quieter. What if he comes home one day and hears you screaming 'Skye! Let me do my homework!'?" She playfully shoved him.

"We hardly ever study here for that reason."

"Oh, yeah I've been meaning to ask, is something wrong with you and Skye?" 

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because yesterday when you came home you were upset. And you're upset now too."

She thought for awhile about telling William. He was always good with advice and they used to tell each other everything.

She spent like an hour explaining everything to him, mostly because he got lost a lot and she wasn't sure how to explain somethings.

"So, she won't tell you what the other girl made her do? Did you try asking her?"

"No, I don't want to upset her."

"See Jemma, that's the reason why you're never gonna find out! You need to stop being afraid and demand that she tells you!"

"I'm not that type of person William! I'd rather enjoy the day with her and not have her mad than be alone with her upset at me."

"How can you enjoy time with her if you're busy wondering about what she had to do?"

Her brother had a point. She was about to text Skye when her phone started ringing.

"Woah! Is that her? I swear that'll be so freaking cool if it is!" William exclaimed. She rolled her eyes at him and answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"This is her girlfriend."  
"What?" Her brother got up after hearing his sisters tone.  
"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Jemma on the verge of crying.

"Skye's had an accident."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's POV about the hospital and other stuff I think :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters left •~•

"Dad please!" She said through her sobs. 

"No Jemma! What if you were with her?! You'd be in the hospital too!"

"Dad please, I need to see her!" Her dad just walked away, not bothering to answer her. She screamed in frustration and slid down a wall and cried.

"Didn't you say Bobbi knows how to drive?" She could barely hear her brother shouting. She stopped crying long enough to call Bobbi, who was...busy at the time.

"Jemma? What's...what's wrong?" Bobbi was strangely out of breath.

"I need a ride to the hospital." She choked, wiping her tears away. She heard some mumbling on the line before Bobbi spoke.

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Skye." She could hear Bobbi curse a few times.

"Give me your address and I'll get you in a few minutes." Jemma mumbled out her address and waiting for Bobbi to come get her. She pulled on Skye's sweatshirt and sat on the porch. Her brother came out and sat with her for a while, before jumping up and running inside. He came out the second before Bobbi pulled up.

"Here!" He handed her some money.

"William, I can't take your money!"

"Jemma just take it. Buy her something or at least yourself. It might be a long night. Now you." He ran inside before she could force him to take it. She smiled at his weirdness and staggered to the car.

"Are you okay?" Bobbi asked when Jemma climbed into the backseat, Kara turning around and facing her. She shook her head and curled up in the seat. She was pretty sure one of them took a picture of her, but she really didn't care at the moment. She just needed to see Skye. That's all she wanted.

"How far is the hospital?" Jemma asked quietly.

"Ten minutes, so sit tight." Bobbi responded, diving through the small streets in Jemma's neighborhood.

"Did they tell you what happened?" Kara asked softly, somehow in the last two minutes moving from the seat in the front to the seat next to Jemma.

"No, they just said that I was an emergency contact so I should go over there." Kara rubbed Jemma's shoulder sympathetically. Nothing else was said throughout the rest of the drive.

When they got to the hospital, all three girls rushed in and saw Skye's mother waiting at the front.

"Jemma! Bobbi!" They both gave the older woman a quick hug.

"How's she doing?" Jemma was glad Bobbi asked cause her throat was really dry.

"She has a broken arm, two bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder and she had to get stitches on her jawline." Jemma started crying again, nearly falling into the floor until Kara caught her.

"What room is she in?" Kara asked.

"428. It's on the floor labeled 'the hub'." Kara quietly said thank you and walked with Jemma down the long, dark halls of the hospital.

"Hey, she'll be fine. Remember last year during the playoffs when she got pushed face forward into the gym floor?" 

Oddly enough, that was slightly comforting to Jemma. That game was rough, and the fall wasn't the only injury Skye suffered from.

"Look, the room should be right over there." Kara pointed to a room that had the door shut, but you could tell the lights were on through the window. "Come on, I'm sure she'll be happy when she sees you."

"What if she didn't wake up?" Jemma's voice wobbled.

"Then she'll be happy when she wakes up and sees you." They walked over to the room and Kara opened the door slowly, like she was purposely trying to be dramatic. Jemma rolled her eyes and threw the door open.

Skye was a lot paler than usual, her lip was stained with her blood and there was stitches where her mother said there would be.

"Skye!" Jemma rushed to be by her side, dropping to her knees and resting her head next to Skye's cast. Kara stood in the doorway, not sure what to say or do.

"Hey, Skye's mom...Oh my god!" Bobbi said as she found the room. Jemma turned her head slightly, but didn't even move from her position. She kept watching Skye, trying to find a trace of movement in her girlfriends face.

"I love you." She whispered, wanting to see her girlfriend react. In her mind, Skye already said that she loves her too, but in reality, Skye was still in a deep sleep.

"Come on Kara, let's let Jemma have her moments with Skye." Bobbi whispered, pulling her girlfriend out of the doorway.

Jemma kinda wanted to protest and make them stay, but she really felt like she couldn't even move. Skye was the only who was in the hospital bed, and Jemma was the one who couldn't move.

...

"Jemma?....Jemma?" She felt herself being shook  awake. She turned and saw Bobbi crouching down next to her.

"How's Skye?" She asked, slightly stretching out her limbs.

"She's doing okay. You need to eat something." Bobbi said, standing up and sitting in a chair.

"I don't want to be gone when she wakes up." Jemma squirmed a little bit, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"I'll text you if she wakes up, but not eating isn't healthy and I'm sure she'd kill me if I didn't make you eat so." Bobbi shrugged and pointed at the door.  
"Out!" She stated, pulled Jemma up and moving her to be at the door.

Jemma groaned and lazily walked towards the hospitals cafeteria. She then turned around and walked towards the gift shop, knowing that it was most likely to have candy.  
She really wanted candy right now.  
She also wanted to buy her girlfriend a gift.

The gift shop was small, dark and pretty scary. She slowly walked around, honestly terrified that someone might jump out and kill her, trying to pick out a gift for Skye. Most of the stuff in here was for little kids (although, there was some extremely adult magazines in a bin labeled 'porn'. Jemma tried to stay as far away from that part as she could.) and she wasn't sure what exactly Skye would to with a toy Elmo. She settled on getting Skye a small teddy bear and some daises. She paid the really creepy man at the  cash register with Williams money (which she was really grateful for (it reminded her that she needed to buy him a great birthday gift)) and started back toward Skye's room.

"Did you get something to eat?" Bobbi asked the second she walked in. Jemma mentally slapped herself and mumbled a yes. She knew she had forgotten something.

"You got her daises?" Bobbi asked, taking note of the flowers in Jemma's hand.

"Yeah, she told me that she didn't like roses or lilies and the only other flowers they had were these so I figured why not."

"Where am I?" They both turned to the direction of where the groggily voice was coming from.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma does a lot of thinking (it's not a good summary but I honestly don't know what to put here for this chapter so)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 chapter left *^*

Jemma rushed to Skye's side, somehow dropping the flowers on the table instead of the floor.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" She cried, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"What...what happened?" Skye asked, noticing the cast on her arm and the pain in her chest when she took a breath.

"You got in an accident." Bobbi said causally, like Skye wasn't even injured. Jemma nodded, running her fingers through her girlfriends hair.

"Damn," she muttered, using her not broken hand to pull Jemma closer. "You look like you haven't gotten sleep. Bobbi!" She yelled, turning to face the blonde, how had her hands in the air to say 'I didn't do it.'

"I slept." Jemma told her, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Ew! PDA, I'm leaving! Get better soon weirdo!" Bobbi shouted as she started texting someone as she left the room. Jemma rolled her eyes and kissed Skye again.

"Never do that again. Ever."

"Okay."

"Promise me?"

"I promise, baby. It will never happen again." Skye promised, pulling Jemma onto the bed with her.

"Skye! You're still injured and I'm sure this is against hospital rules or something!"

"Relax! I don't know what they're  giving me but I feel pretty numb, and I'm sure nobody's gonna be here for a while so, yeah. Come cuddle with me." The British girl groaned but cuddled with her anyways, smiling knowing that she was gonna be okay.

...

Skye got her cast off about a month after the accident. She wanted to keep it because she had most of the schools signatures on it, but Jemma had forced her to toss it. 

"Come on! It's cool, Jem!"

"Skye, you had that thing on your arm for an entire month! And entire month of dirt and bacteria and other gross stuff have been collecting on that cast. You're throwing it away."

"But-"

"Throw it away or not kissing for a day."

And that was the end of the cast.

The good thing about the accident (according to Skye anyways) is that it allowed her to skip most of the activities she hated in gym. Which meant she complained like crazy when they did something she enjoyed. Jemma thinks Coach May did that on purpose, cause for a whole week they did nothing but dodgeball and volleyball.

Skye really wasn't happy about that.

At least Skye didn't seem as upset as she did before the accident. 

Jemma didn't really take much thought of it, she was just happy that Skye was better now. Sometimes she'd see Skye run a finger across the scar on her jawline from where the stitches were. She spent hours telling her that it made her look more badass and sexy, which resulted in a lot of laughing considering Jemma didn't use those words so much. Also, there was a few times she'd see Skye rubbing her arm, like she was trying to get used to feeling it again after removing the cast. (Skye told her it was because her arm was cold now that its personal heater was gone (she then proceeded to yell at Skye for not bringing a jacket during December))

"It doesn't get that cold here! I didn't need a jacket." Skye stated as they were walking home.

"I'm shivering Skye."

"So? If I needed to be warm I'd just hug you. You know, body heat." Jemma rolled her eyes.

"I'm shivering Skye. I don't think I'll be able to help you much."

"Nonsense!" Skye pulled her into a massive bear hug and picked her up. "See? You're plenty warm."

"That did not make much sense."

"I know, but I love you."

"I love you too."

Skye carried her the rest of the way home, which was probably a bad idea considering that Jemma's father was waiting outside.

"Oh shit!" Skye mumbled, gently dropping Jemma and taking her hand instead. Jemma looked confused until she saw him, and then she felt sad. 

"Jemma! Ms. Johnson..." He gritted his teeth, still smiling though. 

"I, ugh, need to get home...for...physical therapy. I'll see you later beautiful." She quickly kissed Jemma's cheek and started walking off quickly. Jemma wanted to tear her head off for doing that, but she did think it was pretty cute that she was still deeply terrified of her father.

"Must you be so rude to her? What are you even doing home? I thought you were away for a business meeting?" She said, walking with her father up to the door.

"I was, but I decided to come home early on the account of your brothers birthday."

"Which was last week!" Jemma smiled sarcastically.

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"How old am I?" She stepped in front of him and asked.

"15."

"I'm 18, dad, but then again, you would've known that had you have been here for my last three birthdays."

"Don't start with me."

"I'm not starting anything! It's you that needs to be around more!" She shouted, rushing to her room before he could say anything else. She screamed into her pillow and then threw it across the room. She was pretty sure she heard her brother yell 'chill out' when she started throwing things, but it felt like all of her problems since this school year started was suddenly coming back to surface.

Her fight with Fitz.

Dealing with the whole schools glares now that her and Skye publicly announced their relationship.

Her parents never excepting that she was madly in love with Skye and that no matter what they say in their attempts to split them apart it wouldn't work.

How the teachers treat her differently for dating someone popular (in fact the only ones that treat her the same is May and Coulson).

The bullying issues with the inhumans that think they can do whatever they want to anyone and not have consequences.

How Skye refuses to tell her what Raina made her do. After the accident it's like Skye forgot that the whole thing even happened. And that really makes Jemma mad. They promised to never keep secrets, but it's been a while since the whole Raina thing and Skye has been keeping a major secret.

And Jemma was getting pretty damn tired of Skye not being honest with her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye have a long talk about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending I promise ( I know how the summary sounds so I figured I'd let you know early that it'll end on a good note.) 
> 
> THE FINAL CHAPTER:D :P :)

From: My Biochemistxx   
Get your ass over here now.

That was the text Skye had received an hour after she got home. The second she saw it she dropped her phone and scooted as far away from it as possible.

There was two reasons why Skye had done that  
1.) If Jemma Simmons ever uses a cuss word to/near you, run like hell because she's gonna possibly murder everyone in her sighting   
2.) Jemma hardly ever cusses at Skye, so she knows she must've fucked up something.

She just needed to find out what. 

Skye wanted to wait for a while before going over there, give her girlfriend time to cool off, but she was afraid that it would just make her even more mad than she already was. So, Skye threw on her jacket, stuffed her phone into her pocket and started to make her way to Jemma's for the second time that day.

She just hoped that Mr.Simmons wouldn't be the one answering the door.

Skye went over a list of things in her head, trying to find out why Jemma was so mad.

'Was it last week when I threw her book across the room? Was it when I nearly dropped her? Was it when Bobbi and I almost got caught ditching class?' She realized that it couldn't have been any of those because the British girl was pissed now, not last week.

From: My Biochemistxx   
Why aren't you here yet?"

She swallowed and started jogging. She was told not to by her physical therapist, but she was sure she'd be fine.

Skye lasted about ten seconds before her leg started hurting (it felt like someone ran her leg over and then she decided to go run a marathon where another car ran her leg over) like crazy. She stopped, bending over and gripping onto her leg. 

From: My Biochemistxx   
If you don't get over here soon I swear to god Skye

Skye decided to text back.

To: My Biochemistxx   
Give me a few minutes, my leg isn't doing so well right now 

From: My Biochemistxx   
I don't care, get over here.

To: My Biochemistxx   
Jemma I can barely walk!

From: My Biochemistxx   
Figure it out. 

Skye wasn't sure what demon had possessed her girlfriend recently, but it chose a very bad time. She continued walking, occasionally stopping and crying out in pain, until she got to Jemma's house. She barely limped to the front door when it swung open.

"She's pretty mad Skye. I tried talking her down, but she seems so focused on being pissed. I don't know what you did, but you got to fix it." William said, helping Skye inside.

"Thanks William." She said as he got her to Jemma's bedroom door.

"No problem Skye. If she seems like she'll attack you, call me." He said, backing up but staying in eyesight of the door. She softly knocked, waiting for the other girl to open up. When it didn't open, she started knocking harder. It felt weird for Skye to knock on her door, most of the time she'd just walk on in.

Jemma basically slammed the door open, shoved Skye in and slamming the door closed. The British girl didn't seem to notice that Skye had fell onto the floor and cried out in pain, not being able to get up.

"Where were you?" She demanded, crossing her arms and looking down onto the volleyball player.

"I told you, my leg really hurts, it took a while to get here."

"Who's fault is that? You were the one who got in an accident." Skye's eyes slightly teared up. 

"Jemma your acting really-"

"I don't care how I'm acting right now!" The British girl screamed out. Skye flinched, shifting away from Jemma as much as she could. 

"Maybe you should calm down a little bit and then we can talk about what's wrong, okay?" Skye suggested, feeling herself shake in fear.

"What's wrong is you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I started dating you all I've ever done is run into problems! I wouldn't have had to deal with so much crap this year if it wasn't for you!"

"Jemma that's not fair! I have to deal with a lot of stuff too and I don't think that you can blame all those problems on me."

"Yes I can! Surely there would still be some problems if we weren't dating, but there's a whole lot more that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't just left me alone!"

"Is you're dad making you say this? Jemma I've apologized time after time for all of those problems! The fight with Fitz, dealing with Raina and those other jerks, the injuries! How many times do I need to say I'm sorry?" Skye could tell that she was about to cry. She wasn't sure what happened with Jemma that made her this angry, but it was really upsetting herself knowing that the British girl was this pissed at her.

"There's another problem that you caused! I was okay with my parents being away because they didn't care about who I was dating, but I have to defend you every time one of them insults you!"

"Jemma I'm sorry! I've tried showing them that I'm not a bad person, you know that!"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough or they wouldn't still be on my case about you! 'She's no good for you Jemma!' 'She's only using you Jemma!' 'She'll just break your heart!'"

"You know that I wouldn't! I love you!"

"Really? Because if you truly loved me you wouldn't have kept a secret from me! You wouldn't have kept dozens of things from me! You've been hiding the truth from me since day one, even after we promised each other that we would always be truthful!" Skye was crying, her breath wobbling as she tried to speak.

"I never lied to you!"

"Yes you have! You refuse to tell me about what Raina made you do, you never told me anything about your past except that you played soccer, and I still don't know what your real name is!" Jemma finally looked at Skye and saw the position she was in. It was something about seeing Skye cry that made her decided what she was going to say next.

"I can't do this anymore." Jemma whispered loud enough for the other girl to hear. Skye looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm done. You should go, we're over."

"What? No! Jemma please! No!" Skye sobbed, feeling her heart slowly shut down, as if she was dying.

"Skye if you don't get out of my room, I'll leave instead and get my father to make you leave."

"Jemma I-I can fix this! I'll tell you everything I promise."

"I already made it clear that you can't keep a promise. Goodbye Skye." Jemma was about to open the door when Skye sprung up and grabbed Jemma's wrist, placing her other hand on the door to keep it closed.

"Daisy!" 

Jemma didn't look at her, but Skye could tell she was confused as to why she would say the word 'Daisy.'

"My real name, it- it's Daisy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! :/ guess I forgot what I wrote. Anyone up for a sequel???


End file.
